Naruto the Gamer: Monster Life
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Well, here's my take on a Naruto/Gamer crossover. Naruto Uzumaki, dead last at the Ninja Academy wakes up one day to a strange text box. What is this 'Gamer' power, and how will it affect his story? Naruto may not know, but he's going to at least have some fun with it on his path to being Hokage. NaruSakuHarem. Rated M as a just in case for potential references/materials used.
**Hello, konichiwa, and salutations. Wolfpackersson09 here with, yes, another new story. So far I had lost a bit of a drive for Naruto stories for a while, and there are reasons why, which I won't get in. I've been reading one Naruto/Gamer story, and really liked it in comparison to the others that I tried reading, especially since the whole thing feels more natural then others. I will say that this is a harem story with a maximum of nine girls, and Sakura is certainly locked in the harem. If you do not like Sakura, then you should not have read Naruto to begin with because she is a major character and, in my personal opinion, should have gotten with Naruto. I will stress that I _do not hate_ NaruHina, but it feels forced. Now that my pre-chapter mini-rant is done. I hope you enjoy the story, even if it is a little slow starting off.**

 **Update notice: I saw a few flaws here and some where brought up with reviews. Some oversights that were left out by accident, but I went back and cleaned them up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any elements from any series, anime or game, that is used or referenced in this story.**

* * *

 **- _Chapter 1: Game, Start!-_**

There are many legends. Tales of people that ascended to greatness through feats of strength and skill have always existed. It was these tales of heroes that had one individual aspiring for greatness. This person is Naruto Uzumaki, and he intended to become Hokage, the leader of this village. Right now, however, Naruto was puzzling over one thing.

 **You have rested in your bed. HP and MP have been restored.**

He was a bit groggy because he wasn't quite a morning person, and he ignored it until he started making his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As he was brushing his teeth, he became more alert to reality and noticed something floating above his head.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Level-1**

This confused him. It was his name, and while he did play some video games thanks to some of his friends, he didn't get the opportunity to actually purchase them, as most shop owners would chase him out before he could purchase any games or systems. Well, he did have some gaming systems, but they were gifts from Sandaime-jiji, as Naruto called him, and from friends on some of his birthdays. That's when something else showed up in front of him.

 **Quest Alert: Clean Getaway!**

 **You were planning a big time prank today, and need to get ready for the day and not get caught**

 **Reward: Boost in the [Stealth].**

 **Failure: Punishment for not getting away.**

 **Accept? Y/N**

Naruto smiled as he planned this for a while, and he was ready to end the Ninja Academy school year with a bang! He hit the **Y** , and then he finished getting ready for the day. After he showered off a bit, thankful that Sandaime-jiji let him live in a building with really nice people, even if he never saw them during the day.

 **Quest Alert: Getting Started**

 **You may not be thinking of it now, but you can't deny you're curious as to what is going on. You'll need the Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything at your usual desk at the Academy.**

 **Reward: Get access to 'The Guide' and other things.**

 **Failure: More reminders, which will get annoying.**

 **Accept? Y/** N

Naruto decided to hit the **Y** button again, since the N option was greyed out, meaning he couldn't really say no to this quest. Plus it would be nice to know what was going on. He headed off to work on his prank that he spent a few days planning and preparing for, with blue eyes sparking with excitement.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was finally enjoying a break from paperwork, and it was this bureaucracy that made his old age much more hellish then needed, considering that some felt that certain individuals needed to be 'controlled' or outright cast out. This elder and skilled Shinobi who earned the title of 'The Professor', for his knowledge, was enjoying his hobby of calligraphy. It was relaxing until…

"Hokage-sama! You must do something about this newest act of terrorism against our village!" Came one of the ninja that was under his command, as he technically ruled the village. Hiruzen sighed before he turned his attention away from his calligraphy to the ninja in question.

"Don't tell me it's Naruto again." He said rather then asked, as only ANBU would give him a real emergency. Most of the chuunin and some jonin would inform of Naruto's most recent prank.

"It is Naruto sir! It's worse then the time he turned the entire ANBU squad uniforms bright orange! He desecrated the Hokage monument!" The ninja answered and Hiruzen sighed as he looked at the monument itself. It was true that it was painted over. Each former Hokage that served as the village leader were painted over. With the Yondaime Hokage having whisker marks like Naruto, and his own statue had a massive nosebleed. It was going to be one of those days.

* * *

Naruto was laughing at how he was getting away with his prank, and it was fun. The various Chunin ranked ninja weren't getting anywhere close to him, and he needed to outlast the group just a little more and he'd complete the **[Quest]** he was working on. Just a little more…

"Naruto," A voice came and grabbed him by the back of the orange winter coat that he usually wore, "You do realize that you're late for class, and you put graffiti on the monument?"

Naruto looked to see his sensei, Iruka Umino, a man in his early twenties with brown hair in a spiky topknot and a scar across his face with more typical chunin attire. Naruto noticed some more boxes before he looked at Iruka.

 **Quest Failed: [Clean Getaway]**

 **Information: Iruka caught you before the time limit expired! Now you have to clean up the monument.**

Naruto mentally sighed at the fact that Iruka caught him right at the finish line of the quest, but Iruka seemed to catch him. Naruto did notice more names with text boxes and levels above the heads of people, almost like an RPG, which was strange enough.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Because you observed and examined your surroundings, you have created a new skill.**

 **[Examine, 0/1000, Active]**

 **Knowledge is a powerful thing, and this skill allows you to see more information then you would normally not have. You can get information on objects, people, and creatures.**

 **Effect: Gives basic and stat information including weaknesses.**

 **Cost: 0MP**

That was a decent consolation prize, if Naruto was using the word like he thought. At least one of his friends kept talking about knowledge being powerful if in the right hands, but that left a single question.

' _How the hell do I use a skill?'_ That was the question Naruto thought as he looked at his instructor.

 **Iruka Umino**

 **[Chunin Instructor]**

 **Level-23**

"Uh, he, he, he." Was all Naruto could say as he knew he was in trouble.

* * *

Naruto was dragged into the classroom and a number of young ninja hopefuls were waiting as Naruto was tossed unceremoniously on the floor in front of the class.

"Alright class, since Naruto decided to goof off instead of show up to class, especially since we're so close to the graduating exams, we're all going to have a review session of the **[Henge no Jutsu]** and on **[Monsters]** in general." Iruka said getting everyone to groan, and a few saying something like 'thanks a lot Naruto' in the most sarcastic tone they could think of. One by one Iruka called them up to use the technique in question, and all of them transformed into Iruka, with a few becoming the Sandaime.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called out as Naruto stood in front of the teacher, and his assistant teacher, a silver haired man known as Mizuki. Naruto had a cheeky glint in his eye before he preformed the technique.

" **Henge**!" Naruto transformed into a busty girl version of himself with clouds covering the important parts, with the fang like canines as well, "Well, se-n-sei, what do you think of my **Henge**?"

Iruka was caught off guard and had a nosebleed at how good of an actor Naruto was, with said student turning back into his normal self. Iruka, however, was not happy at the display.

"Cut the crap Naruto! You know you shouldn't use _that_ version of the **Henge**!" Iruka said as he used his 'Demon Head' technique to keep order and to emphasize the point.

"You said to use the **Henge no Jutsu** , and I used it." Naruto countered, and while he did have a point, Naruto knew that he just made himself a bit more in trouble when Iruka got the angry look. It was wiser to just take his seat, and noticed that on the desk in front of him, invisible to everyone else it seems, was a big book with the title **Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything**. This was the book that the second quest mentioned, and he almost forgot about it. Naruto picked it up and another two windows appeared.

 **Skill Created**

 **[Henge no Jutsu-856/1000, Active]**

 **A jutsu created as one of the Academy basics. It allows the person to assume the form of an object or person of their choice. It does not change scent or skills, but is useful for throwing off foes.**

 **Effect: Transform into an object or person.**

 **Cost: 5MP**

 **You have picked up:** **Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything** **. Would you like to learn this skill?**

 **Y/** N

' _Well, yeah.'_ Naruto thought as he didn't really have a choice and hit the **Y** option again. That's when the book became a ball of light and entered him.

 **You have learned:** **Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything** **. You know have access to the 'Gamer' power.**

 **Quest Cleared: Getting Started.**

 **You have absorbed the knowledge of the** **Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything** **, and now you can get some answers and to the real meat of your life.**

 **Reward:**

 **[Menu] is now accessible**

 **[Stats] has now been added to the menu**

 **[Inventory] has now been added to the menu**

 **[Skills] has now been added to the menu**

 **[Titles and Traits] has now been added to the menu**

 **[Guide] has now been added to the menu**

Talk about a bit of an overload as Naruto noticed the number of things added, but then had another window show up, it was getting a bit annoying.

 **What is [The Gamer]?**

 **[The Gamer] is both the title and power that you now posses. It is a gift from the force/entity known as Gaia(if you don't know what Gaia is, then look up [Gaia Theory]), and in the most basic sense, transforms your life into a video game, a role playing game to be exact. You can get stronger through fighting enemies and training skills. To learn more about what you can do, you can access the [Menu] and select [Guide] to learn more. To access the [Menu], just think [Menu].**

Well, that was somewhat helpful, and Naruto was thankful that he had some answers now, but he was nudged by his neighbor, a girl with green eyes, pink hair, and a high forehead, who pointed towards Iruka.

" **[Chakra]** has been used by Ninja since the time of the Rikudou Sennin, but it was some centuries later that we started seeing that **[Chakra]** had a unique quality when it gathers in large amounts. This creates a **[Chakra Mutation]**. Some, like the Inuzuka ninja dogs are considered a minor mutation, but some have become creatures dubbed as **[Monsters]**. There are two types of **[Monster]** both have their own distinction. **[Uncultured Monsters]** which are created from plants, animals, minerals, liquids, and even elements, and are a step above animals, as they tend to attack anyone and truly look the part of **[Monster].** And then there are the **[Cultured Monsters]**. The **[Cultured Monster]** tribes were originally created from **[Humans]** who underwent a **[Chakra Mutation]** , and their descendants have inherited this trait by becoming one of the tribes. **[Cultured Monsters]** are also the most human despite having many qualities of being non-human, and are capable of living with us…"

Even though Naruto listened to Iruka's lecture, it was boring. It wasn't that Iruka was a bad teacher, but he did have a tendency to get so caught up in details and it wound up going in one ear and out the other.

 **By listening to Iruka's lecture, your Intelligence increased by 1!**

That was new, but Naruto shrugged it off. He figured that there was a stat like that. So now he needed to know more, but he couldn't do it just yet. He had the girl next to him keeping him from looking at anything but Iruka, and Iruka himself already assigning him detention to clean up his mess. The rest of class was pretty much the same.

* * *

"Alright Naruto, we're not leaving until you clean up every last bit of that graffiti you painted on the monument." Iruka said as Naruto was busy scrubbing the mountain faces that had the faces of the previous Hokages. It was annoying since he had other things he wanted to do.

"Right, right." Naruto replied, and he wondered more on how he got this 'gamer' power, but he was going to stick with this task, no matter how much he wanted to ditch, "It's not like anyone's really waiting for me back home."

Iruka flinched a bit at that last comment. Iruka sympathized with Naruto and wanted him to be his best. He knew there was potential, and even if he didn't think so at first. He knew Naruto was special, and not because of his 'conditions'. Iruka sighed at the fact that while no one at the building Naruto lived in weren't going to hurt him, but the boy did feel out of place.

"Look, how about we finish up here, and get some ramen after this. One bowel as my treat." Naruto perked up at Iruka's offer, and he worked double time to finish up.

"Now that's motivation!" Naruto was working faster when he said, and was ready to get moving. It was an okay day for Naruto, even if most of the people in the village glared at him like he wasn't supposed to exist. It was cold, but people like the pink-haired girl next to him, or Iruka, and Hokage-jiji made it a little more bearable.

* * *

"Alright, so let's see what you got." Naruto said as he got back, and while he failed to try on Iruka's headband, he was ready to get down to the more nitty-gritty bit of this **[Gamer]** power. He thought **[Menu]** and noticed that it created a basic window with the various sub-menus. He decided to press **[Guide]** to see more things, and he got it:

 **[Leveling-Tutorial]**

 **[Stats-Tutorial]**

 **[Inventory-Tutorial]**

 **[Skills-Tutorial]**

 **[Traits-Tutorial]**

 **[Titles-Tutorial]**

 **[Terms]**

 **[Items]**

 **[Monsterpedia]**

Well, that was a lot. Maybe it would explain things easily things, like it had so far. He decided to start with the **[Leveling-Tutorial]**. When he touched it, it gave an example of him fighting a creature and a white number.

 **-Leveling-**

 **Levels are numbers that represent your current growth. Everyone starts at Level one and gathers Experience to reach the next level. Doing so means you have grown stronger and will need more experience to reach the next level and so on. Once you reach level 100, the limit cap, you have reached the pinnacle of your potential, and can't become any stronger.**

Well, that was easy, and a little obvious. It just meant that he could keep getting stronger and stronger until he reached the limits of his potential. It just occurred to him that he didn't sit this long for a lecture for a long while, but this was important. He then hit **[Stats-Tutorial]**. Like before, there was a picture example using him with numbers next to him, this time in a chibi style.

 **-Stats-**

 **Stats, or Statistics, are numbers that refer to your power in certain areas.**

 **Ex: Experience, needed to gain the next level**

 **HP-Health Power, how much of your Chakra goes into protecting you from harm. If this hits zero you are dead**

 **MP-Magic Power, this is how much Chakra is used in unleashing jutsu or spells. If you run out, you will be exhausted and unable to use [Magic] and [Jutsu]**

 **Str-Strength, needed to carry more items in the Inventory and for how much damage when using a [Physical] skill**

 **Vit-Vitality, an important stat that helps with HP, Defense, and resisting bad status effects(Poison, Paralysis, etc.)**

 **Dex-Dexterity, this stat influences your speed, evasion, and accuracy with ranged weapons. Melee weapons are hard to miss up close.**

 **Int-Intelligence, the stat that determines how smart or knowledgeable you are. This stat goes into MP, magic attack, and status magic effectiveness.**

 **Wis-Wisdom, your understanding of knowledge or the world around you. This could also be described as common sense. This stat affects MP recovery, Magic Healing skills, and Magic Defense**

 **Lck-Luck, this is a stat affects the world indirectly by increasing the rate of a critical strike or the amount and quality of item drops from enemies.**

 **Elements: This is part of the stats that determine your ability to guard against elements. If an element is in the negative, -10% Earth for example, you gain 10% more damage from the Earth element, basically if you take 100 damage, you take an extra ten points.**

 **Weapon: The skill level you have with a weapon type. The more you use a particular weapon, the more damage you can do with it.**

 **Magic Attack and Defense affects Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, as Vitality defends against physical abnormalities(a fancy word meaning bad status effects). Stats are upgraded when you level up. Stats can also be upgraded by doing certain actions, but persistence is needed. Playing strategy games can help increase your Wisdom, and studying increases your Intelligence.**

Naruto felt a bit miffed that it had to explain what 'abnormalities' meant, and the other stuff as well. He thought he played enough games to know what the word means. He just decided to get the 'tutorials' over with by hitting the next button. Well, he decided to skip **[Inventory]** since he already knew that it was the place where his items would go when he got some.

 **-Skills-**

 **Skills are special abilities that are developed through either creation or learning from a [Skill Scroll] or a [Skill Book]. They are divided into two very broad types: Active and Passive.**

 **Active: These are skills that are activated from holding certain stances or invoking the spell through words, or a jutsu through hand signs. They are further divided into: Physical, Magic, and Field.**

 **Physical Skills: Skills that are done through actions and are based on physical damage.**

 **Magic Skills: Skills that are based on magic. Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are a form of magic, and thus treated as Magic skills.**

 **Field: Skills that are used on the field, such as mining, crafting, and so on.**

 **Passive: Passive Skills are, as suggested, skills that activate automatically and can be switched on and off. Because they are automatically activated it is harder to level them up in some cased.**

 **Skills are generally activated through voice, but it is possible to use thought alone. It's easier to use voice commands to cast spells.**

Well, Naruto now knows how to use Examine, and he intended to start checking out his skills. His head was starting to hurt, but he still needed to know more.

 **Because you decided to continue learning, you made a good choice. Wisdom has increased by 1.**

That was good, but he still decided to learn about **[Traits]**.

 **-Traits-**

 **Traits are special qualities about either you as a person, or you from genetics. Some can even come from Blessings or Curses. Traits are never clear-cut, but are divided into Perks and Flaws.**

 **Perks: Traits that are usually good in nature.**

 **Flaws: Traits that are usually bad in nature.**

 **-Titles-**

 **Titles are just that, titles or nicknames that are gained from reaching certain ranks in areas or doing something great. They can provide stat bonuses, decreases, or additional traits.**

Well, Naruto definitely thought it was weird that he got the **[Titles]** andthe **[Traits]** tutorial at the same time. It did give him the time to look at his stats before he headed to bed.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Level-1**

 **Ex-0/40**

 **Race: Dhampir**

 **HP-150/150**

 **MP100/100**

 **Str-12**

 **Vit-20**

 **Dex-14**

 **Int-11**

 **Wis-9**

 **Weapon:**

 **Longsword: 0/1000 Dagger: 115/1000**

 **Greatsword: 0/1000 Spear: 0/1000**

 **Bow: 0/1000 Throw: 215/1000**

 **Axe: 0/1000 Mace: 0/1000**

 **Staff: 0/1000 Katana: 0/1000**

 **Rapier: 0/1000 Curved Sword: 0/1000**

 **Elements:**

 **Light: 0% Dark: 0%**

 **Fire: 0% Wind: 0%**

 **Lightning: 0% Earth: 0%**

 **Water: 0%**

Well, that was informative, but he still needed to know what his skills were. So he decided to check out the **[Skills]** sub-menu.

 **[Gamer's Body-Max, Passive]**

 **Your body is now like a video game character. While you will not lose an arm or leg, you will feel pain. Any damage is taken out of your Health Power.**

 **[Gamer's Mind-Max, Passive]**

 **With a game character's body comes a game character's mind. Allows you to observe the situation in a calm, and orderly manner. Grants immunity to attacks on the mind.**

Those were…very useful skills. It would mean that he would not need as many hospital trips if he was going to be a ninja, but there was the fact that it didn't say anything about things like poison…well, he can figure that out later, hopefully in a safe environment.

 **[Examine-0/1000, Active]**

 **Knowledge is a powerful thing, and this skill allows you to see more information then you would normally not have. You can get information on objects, people, and creatures.**

 **Effect: Gives basic and stat information including weaknesses.**

 **Cost: 0MP**

 **[Henge no Jutsu-856/1000, Active]**

 **A jutsu created as one of the Academy basics. It allows the person to assume the form of an object or person of their choice. It does not change scent or skills, but is useful for throwing off foes.**

 **Effect: Transform into an object or person.**

 **Cost: 5MP**

Naruto was definitely happy with his current skills, and he definitely needed to get some sleep. He still had one more day to get up his skills for the exams, and he decided to get some sleep. He let himself be brought to dreamland…or so he would think.

* * *

 **Alright, that's the first chapter done. And if you read it all the through, then thank you for being patient. I'll do my best to get more meat or action into the story as I write it, and I hope you send me a review telling me your thoughts. Constructive criticism please, which is basically 'where's what you did right and here's what you did wrong, and here's where you can improve on', if you must criticize. No flames like 'you story suck because Sakura in harem'. It gets annoying to hear that the only reason the reader dislikes the story is because of a pairing, and it makes you look more like an idiot. Also, while I didn't mention it before, I make it a personal rule not to bash characters, even if I dislike them. Bashing just makes a pairing feel more forced, and the writer that bashes looks like an idiot. Part of the reason I lost interest in the NaruHina pairing was because of all the Sakura bashing, when through the canon was actually a good character.**


End file.
